


Incomplete follow up to Coming of Age

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [31]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Just a little bit I posted over on LJ; I'm removing my content there, so some little old snippets are coming this way. This is the beginnings of a sequel toComing of Age.





	

Alexander woke early, as was his habit, and curled himself more tightly against Hephaestion. He passed his hands over Hephaestion’s skin, loving the small sounds Hephaestion made in his sleep as he did so. He inchwormed his way up Hephaestion’s body, placing light kisses along the way. He licked Hephaestion’s neck, remembering how wonderful it felt when Hephaestion had done that to him.

Hephaestion still had not woken. Alexander knew he liked the night. He stayed awake longer and slept later, if Alexander let him. He wondered how much he could do to Hephaestion before he woke.

Hephaestion dreamt. In his dreams Alexander was everywhere. He had many hands and seemed to be able to touch him in twelve places at once. Hephaestion was held, unable to move, whether because of the dreams or his own desire to let Alexander explore, he wasn’t sure. His breathing became shallow and he tried to make words but was unable to.

Alexander noted every reaction Hephaestion made. He shivered when Alexander touched his back and sighed when Alexander licked his neck. Alexander stored every detail, determined to know what Hephaestion would be too polite to tell him.

Alexander pressed his palm down Hephaestion’s side, letting his fingers trail loosely behind. Hephaestion huffed in his sleep and Alexander thought he might be ticklish. He pushed his knees in behind Hephaestion’s and pushed them up, trailing his fingers over the skin on the top of Hephaestion’s uppermost thigh.

Hephaestion mewled and Alexander bit his lip to keep from laughing, though his chest shook with the effort. He continued to caress Hephaestion’s legs and felt Hephaestion’s muscles start to shake.

Alexander grasped Hephaestion’s erection, warm and heavy, in his hand. He stroked Hephaestion lightly, listening to him make kitten noises in the back of his throat.

He squeezed more tightly, pulling his body harder against Hephaestion’s back, desperately trying to make them the one person he knew they were in his heart. Hephaestion pressed back against him and he smiled.

He steadied the rhythm of his stroking, listening to every nuance of Hephaestion’s breath. Eventually he found a rhythm that had Hephaestion rocking into his hand, and four strokes later, he felt Hephaestion come. He brought his hand to his mouth and tasted the liquid, to see if Hephaestion’s description was right. It was.


End file.
